You are the Best thing that's ever been Mine
by A.T.M.R
Summary: what would happen if Arnold and Helga left Hillwood to start a new life. what would happen if they meet again accidentally?
1. Chapter 1 new beginning

_**another story following the song "Mine" by the best song writer taylor swift. so i do not own the song:( also the story has hey arnold which sadly i do not own nither :(**_

* * *

><p>Arnold Shortman is a 20 year old a sophomore in college he was working part time waiting tables so he could pay his way thru college. He left a small town called hillswood. He never looked back after his grandparents died. His parents were never found in the jungles of San Lorenzo. So he thought it was better to start a new life.<p>

* * *

><p>-A&amp;H-H&amp;A-<p>

* * *

><p>Helga Pataki the risk taker but not when it came to love. She didn't even bother to look for love because it never lasted and because a certain football headed boy was still in her heart. Helga always was hoping that Arnold would come back to his hometown. But he didn't she thought it would be better to leave hillswood too and start a new life and try to forget about Arnold. But faith had different plans for both of them.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading now yall' can review :) also if yall want to watch hey arnold! the jungle movie someday please help us by joining our facebook group .com#!/groups/173405088633/ and also by signing the petition as well .com/1/Save-Hey-Arnold-Movie-TJM/ DO IT FOR ARNOLD AND HELGA**_


	2. Chapter 2 the moment i froze

**i want to give a special thanks to**_ loonytunecrazy and Nep2une_ **for the review yall made my day:) anyways i hope yall like it and dont forget to R&R once again i do not own the song mine or hey arnold.**

* * *

><p>Helga's Pov:<p>

Since I got to New York I hadn't had time to enjoy it. So today I decided to take time and go around. When I was walking a small restaurant caught my eye I don't know why but I felt like I had to go in, so I did. When I walked in it seemed simple and very homily I have to admit I liked it. When I was making my way to an empty table I saw a couple arguing. It reminded me of bob and Miriam how they would argue for hours they didn't even care that I was witnessing everything. I was lost in thought thinking about my childhood and looking at my keys in my hand I looked up when I felt someone approaching me and in that second I froze into those same green eyes. It felt like hours I couldn't speak I tried but I couldn't. The reason I left hillswood the reason I wanted to start a new life and forget about him was right in front of me…

* * *

><p>Arnold's Pov:<p>

Have you ever got up in the morning to start another day and felt nervous but you don't know about what? Like if something was going to happen that would change your life? Well that's how I felt today I had gotten up to go work at my job. By the way I work as a waiter in a small restaurant called Louis dinner. And when I got there I don't know why but I had that sensation of something was going to happen today. After feeling this way for a couple of hours I finally found out why I was feeling this way. I was at the kitchen fixing the baskets I dropped on the floor when one of my coworkers named Kevin informed me I had a table. After I finished fixing the baskets I walked into the dining area and Kevin pointed at my table. I saw a girl I didn't see her face because she was looking at her keys on her hands. So I made my way to her table as I was about to greet her she looked up and I froze into those big blue eyes. Those eyes belong to no other than Helga G. Pataki.


	3. Chapter 3 we meet again

Chapter 3

Arnold Pov:

when I met her eyes I was hypnotized by those big blue eyes I felt like I jumped into the oceans of her eyes. They were so beautiful I was lost in thought when I snapped out of it and all I said was "Hey " all I noticed was the way her ocean eyes turned into ice she looked at me with a scroll and in that moment I knew I was in trouble. "Hey" that's all what you have say for yourself football head? You have no Idea what you put me thru" what did she mean by put me thru? She quickly changed it "you have no Idea what you put people thru you had them worried sick! You just left no letter no call no nothing! Why did you just left? why didn't you even have the guts to tell tall hair boy that you were leaving you had him looking for you he even thought that somebody kidnapped you for goodness sakes . And here you are. Living in New York City" she shook her head and finished her speech with "you have some explaining to do buckko!" She walked back to her seat sat down and crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at me with a serious face. At that point I was against the wall. When had she gotten up and corner me by the wall I don't even know.

Helga Pov:

All what that football head had to say to me was "Hey" when he said that I felt the Pataki coming out and I snapped. He had some serious guts I wasn't going to let that go so easily and I told him some of his truths and that he had people worried sick for him. I even told him that he put me thru a lot but Like always I took it back . But I kept going at that point he was against the wall I stopped when I took the time to look into his eyes he was the same sweet Arnold. I told him I needed an explanation and I went back to my seat. I noticed he looked at the wall then back at me "Sorry Helga I know what I did was wrong but I had to do it I'll explain it to you after my shift finishes in 30minutes would you like to wait for me then we can go somewhere else to talk?" I nodded and said "Fine". After he left he came back with an ice cream Sunday topped with extra chocolate and whip cream and a cherry on top. And he said "last time I remember that's how you like it" " yea yea that's how I like it but don't flatter yourself footballhead I'am not that happy with you" inside my head I was he remembered how did he even know how I liked my ice cream Sundays. After two ice cream Sundays Arnold came up to me and said If I was ready to leave I nodded my head and the next thing I knew he grabbed my hand and we headed out the door.


End file.
